


Party pranker

by itsfictionbitch



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, House Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfictionbitch/pseuds/itsfictionbitch
Summary: Louise gets in trouble when the belcher kids decide to crash a high school party.





	Party pranker

It was nearing the end of the school year when the belcher kids got news of a huge party the huxley high school teens were throwing at logan's friend's house. Tina wanted to go to try and get an older boyfriend possibly one on the football team since the team members had quite nice butts. Gene wanted to go to spread his music to the world and a party was just the place to make people listen to him. Louise wanted to go because she had a plan to embarrass logan in front of all his peers she was still upset about the reverse Norwegian stink hold he put gene in and making her cry no one should ever have gotten the chance to see her tears she was stronger than that. So when the night of the party rolled around the belcher kids found a way to get out of cleaning the restaurant after the dinner rush and left the store to "go play at the wharf" as they had told their parents.

Walking to the place where the party was being held tina made noises of excited nervousness. She was likely to stay in the corner of the living room or hide in the bathroom and not accomplish her goal at all. Even so, she expressed her excitement to her siblings. "Ssoo uhh todays the day! i,,I'm gonna get a boyfriend with a nice butt." 

"You sure are sister! And i'm gonna show the world my talents!" Gene exclaimed slamming a tune out on his mobile keyboard to punctuate his sentence. "And louise whats your big plan for getting back at logan this time?" He added the question with dramatic music not stopping when louise began her answer. 

"Well brother first i'm going to put laxatives and sleeping meds in his drinks all night so that he passes out and poops himself in front of his whole grade. But it doesn't stop there next im going to shave his head! His social life will be over, he will probably have to transfer to a boarding school or get home schooled by cynthia! " Louise laughed maniacally with the eerie music still playing behind her. 

"Wow louise you are really going all out on this plan hey." Tina said around her anxious noises as they neared the house it was about 10:30pm now and the party was going pretty strong.

"Actually i have to admit i dont think its truly one of my best but my backpack is full and my other plans would take longer than just tonight." Louise admitted leading her siblings around the back of the house to sneak in through an open window she found. The high schoolers would no doubt kick them out if they just came through the door. 

"Success on three" gene said putting a hand out and waiting for his siblings to follow once they all had their hands together they exclaimed "1,2,3, SUCCESS!" in unison and parted their separate ways. Tina was already freezing up and gene made his way to the living room.

Louise set off looking for her prey, though her height was not of much help to her in this situation. "Well this wont work!" Louise huffed. She made her way to the stairs to get a bird's eye view of the main floor. Louise slid under legs and around drunk people making out it took about five minutes to get to the stairs because the room was so packed. Looking out over the sea of drunk highschoolers louise couldn't find logan yet so she decided to look around upstairs one by one she checked the rooms. She walked in on about four people getting frisky in the bedrooms and some girls forcing their friend to throw up in the bathroom. 

After checking the last bedroom upstairs that was surprisingly empty still she closed the door and decided to return to the stairs. While once again looking out over the party she didn't quite notice logan sneak up behind her until he could drunkenly whisper in her ear "oh hi baby belcher i didn't expect to see you here." He took his chance to swipe her ears from her head again.

"LOGAN!" Louise yelped in shock he must have come up the stairs while she was looking around and just missed each other. "Give them back you remember what happened last time don't you" she glared into him. 

"Hah ok four ears" logan said with a creepy and snarky grin forming across his face. Logan picked louise up by her backpack and shoved the bunny ears into her mouth while taking her to the empty bedroom. Louise began swatting at logan who just used his size to catch both her hands and hold them together. He took off her backpack and held her hands up against the door as he closed it and locked it with his free hand his deep breaths reeked of alcohol entering louise's nose. 

"Are you drunk! Let me go!" Louise screamed after pushing her hat out of her mouth. She kicked at logan who pressed himself up against her and the door restricting her movements and also causing her to feel something weird twitching in his pants against her stomach. His grunts and slight grinding against her almost made her need to throw up from the alcohol smell and the strange feeling. 

"Please,, i fucking need this four ears,, ive wanted this ,, for so loong." logan managed to speak through his moans caused by his own rough grinding against louise. He pulled louise up the door and hooked his other arm around her waist holding her closer to his waist. Tears gathered in louise’s eyes at the feeling of what was in logan's pants now grinding against her thighs. His drunken state only able to think about how pretty the younger girl was when she cried. 

Back down stairs a group of older teens had taken to seeing how many cups they could stack on tina’s frozen body before they fell off their own drunken wobbly state repeatedly soaking tina with alcohol. And gene wasn’t fairing much better either another group had taken his keyboard and began playing their own nonsense on it while passing it around just out of his reach. 

"Logan what you are doing" louise cried out "please stop" logan was on top of louise on the bed his pants slid just far enough down to free his hard dick from the annoying confines that separated him from the feel of her skin. With one hand he pushed up louise's dress and kissed her neck and jaw. He slid his hand down the side of her body till they caught on the fabric that clung to her hips, hooking one finger around the elastic he pulled the material down and off of her legs making her feel exposed to the cold air. Logans dick twitched with excitement and satisfaction at him drunken sight of her baren pussy. Logan lowered himself down till his dick was flush against louise's thighs and kissed her on the mouth. 

Using his teeth to force louise's lips open he finally got his taste of her sweet mouth. Louise only received some bites that were sure to end up as bruises and the taste of cheap beer while logans cock squeezed its way into the space where he could rub against her pussy and thighs. "Lou,,louise i,, i ,,love you" logan moaned out between the thrusts between her thighs his other hand moving up again to caress the soft flesh under her dress. Logan’s thrusts against louise’s pussy and thighs sent a weird feeling up through louise’s spine and coursing through her veins following logan’s wandering hands wherever they chose to go, it was a sort of tingle she had never felt before.

When logan’s hand finally met louise's small nipple she let out a whimper that sent euphoria through logan’s spine, he came with a bite to his lip in an attempt to quiet himself. His thrusts continued for a little longer spreading his cum over louise's exposed pussy and thighs. The hot fluid felt weird on louise’s exposed skin, a spike of that weird tingling feeling shot up her spine when she locked her thighs together and the fluid spread around squeezing into the tiny folds around her hole that was creating some of its own fluids.

Louise had let her arms go limp in the thought that everything was over. "I hate you logan" she said wiping tears from her eyes. He looked down at her with a drunken stupor before falling on top of her only shifting his weight enough so that she could breathe but not move. After a few minutes of breathing in louise's sweet scent logan's dick started to come back to life.

Logan placed his hands where his dick had been earlier and pulled louise's sticky thighs apart. He used one hand to rub his cum around her pussy adding some spit when the cum wasn't enough to slick the area enough. The rubbing caused more of the weird feeling that louise was slowing getting more and more fond of and causing her to release some quiet squeaks and moans between her gasps. "A,,are you starting to like it?" Logan managed to string his words together. 

Before louise could answer logans question he pushed his pointer finger inside of her and pushed his thumb down on her clit causing her words to turn into a moaning scream. "Your wet inside,, you must want this too" logan moaned into her ear and following up of the chills sent through her by his breath with nibbling on her ear as well. Logan hooked his finger inside of louise and moved his thumb around in a circular motion while taking in the sounds that came from his muse. 

Logan's dick twitched with every sound louise made and the feel of his finger inside her. He decided she was wet enough and added another finger scissoring them to stretch out her never before used pussy. Louise bit her lips now trying to mute the shameful noises she was making, logans fingers hit a spot inside her that made her hips twitch up towards him against her wishes. “Oh you’re getting impatient now too? Guess I don't have to wait now.” logan spoke into louise’s ear sending a chill down her spine. 

Logan positioned himself at louise’s wet hole and slowly pushed his way in. logan loved every second of squeezing into louise’s tight pussy while her face distorted in the mixture of pain and pleasure he provided. When he felt like he was as deep as he could get inside of her he placed his lips on hers this time in a tender way that louise almost felt in her heart yet tears still ran down her face. Logan pulled out slowly now watching every inch come out but something was wrong, his dick had blood on it. He never meant to hurt her. “I never meant ... oh god ..i..I'm sorry” logan said collecting his things.


End file.
